This is War
by Crows Terror
Summary: Summary: The fantastic four have kids who, like their parents, have powers and fight alongside them, but the fantastic four aren't the only ones to have kids. This is a 'Victor has a daughter' story. Future slash! Yuri (girlxgirl) you have been warned!


**This is War.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fantastic four**

**Summary:**The fantastic four have kids who, like their parents, have powers and fight alongside them, but the fantastic four aren't the only ones to have kids. This is a 'Victor has a daughter' story. Future slash! Yuri (girlxgirl) you have been warned!

**A/N:** So this is both my first fantastic four fic and girlxgirl fic, this is told from two of my OC's POV's one will be first person and the other third (if that makes sense), I'll mention if otherwise, I hope you guys like it :)

I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

**Chapter one: Depression is like a war**

_People's thoughts_

*action word* (e.g. *Waves*)

* * *

Depression is like a war.

You either win or die trying.

-Unknown

* * *

"This time I shall be victorious! They won't see this-"

_ Now why do you wanna go and put starz in their eyes?_

_It's the same old story well they just didn't realise_

Ahh, music. So much better than listening to dad's usual boring rant.

My name's Jack by the way, Jack Doom, and I'm a girl just so you know, and if you're an idiot and hadn't guessed it yet Victor Von Doom is my father (aka Dr. Doom)

You'd think it would be cool but it's not… trust me.

_And they'll just put you in the spotlight_

_And hope that you'll do alright_

_Or maybe not_

Pushing myself up and off the chair, I begin to try and sneak away… the key word being 'try'.

"... Jack… Where do you think you are going? This is important, sit down!"

"But sir it's-"

"-Different this time! This time I will, because you will be coming with me.

I stare at the smirking face of my father blanky before what he says finally sinks in, turning my expression into one of shock… wait… what!?

"Hang on just one sec-"

"Don't argue back! Now get upstairs and get ready, you have twenty minutes."

…. _Oh crap_

* * *

Staring down at the ground, she couldn't help but feel jealous that her mother for being able to turn invisible.

She had just go home to find that her parents had her school report card, she knew she got A's in pretty much everything except two things: one creative arts, but she's always got a D in that subject, the last one however…

"You got a C in science! Honestly Sara, I know you can do better than that."

She let out an agitated sigh and began to try and reason with him.

"Dad, listen I was ill, for two weeks. I was sitting in that exam with a headache, runny nose and itchy eyes. You should be glad I got a C!"

Before the argument could continue any further, her mum finally showed up to stop them, _and hopefully she bring some good news, I could use some just about now thanks to dad!_

"This isn't the time Reed. Sara did well in all her subjects, OK? Now come on, Doom is attacking, and according to Ben, he secret weapon is finally ready to use."

*Sigh* _I should of guessed that there would be no good news…_

* * *

(Jack's POV)

_I hate this hate this IhatethisIhatethis-_ I repeat this chant over and over in my mind before I walk over to stand beside my father.

"You remember what your meant to do, don't you? It's in the safe, and just remember you only have fifteen minutes to get in grab it and then go, then you come straight back here so I can introduce you to the world."

"... Whatever."

I watched as my father rolled his eyes before he pushed me out the window we stood near.

… Maybe I should explain… My father had invented this special weapon, by far more powerful than any other weapon he has made. No, I don't know what it does, so don't bother asking.

For this task I wore a pair of black leggings and a black vest (bullet proof/fire proof) that had silver/metal designs on them and silver/metallic knee high boots and a silver/metallic hoodie, it was all I needed, as just like my father I had power over electricity, we still weren't sure if I could do anything else just yet, just the power I had got from my father.

Doing a few flips in the air for fun, I land as lightly as possible on the roof, I use a special skill of mine that allows me to see/sense heat patterns through the roof, this was a useful skill as it allowed me to see people who were invisible, (for example Sue Storm aka The invisible woman) pulling my hood over my head so no one will be able to get a glimpse of me, I start to make my way into the building, hacking through their security was easy enough, I was more concerned with the two who were in the room where the safe was located.

Pressing the communicator in my ear to switch it on, I hear my dad yelling commands at his army of Doom-bots,

"Just get ready and when I give my word you- Jack! Hurry up you have seven minutes!"

"I can't there are people standing in front of the safe."

He sighed before replying, "Fine, I'll make my presence known to them, but you had better hurry up."

With that the communicator went dead, not three minutes later another person ran into, then after another minute they all left.

Using another special skill of mine, I channeled myself through an electrical circuit and into the room.

_Now, just to unlock the safe_… kicking open the panel, before catching it and gently putting it on the ground, looking back up, I couldn't help but stare in awe.

_Well.. fuck me…_

* * *

(Sara's POV)

"-Reed, try to see if you can reason with him, or at least see if there's a particular reason for him attacking us now, I'll see if there's anyway to get inside his aircraft and shut his whole operation down, Ben will guide me once I'm inside, he's already working on trying to find a way in, Sara I want you to contact the rest they-"

Before her mum could finish her sentence all the power went out followed by a loud banging noise and then the power returning.

"...That's not good."

Sara looked over at her father who was looking at one of his devices in slight alarm, "Our power… it will take two hours to reload fully… this means we no longer have the use of any of my computers, weapons or anything else electronic which is pretty much everything!"

_That is bad._

Before her mum could reply, they heard another bangigng sound that came from the same place as before… which just so happened to be coming from the room they had just left.

They all shared a look before running back into the room.

The first one to arrive was Sara, and just as she got there she saw something crash out through the window and disappear, just a second later both her parents rushed in behind her.

Sara felt her mum put her hand on her shoulder and give a light squeeze as she glanced out the window in worry, then her eyes darted over to the right wall and let a gasp.

"Reed!"

Both Sara and her father looked over at her before turning to see what she was staring at.

They both looked quite the sight as both of their jaws dropped simultaneously.

_The damage that was done was… Wow… Whoever did this did it right, however didnt realise the repercussions of the electrical back charge… That should of killed a person and fried any robots circuit… what is this thing?_

Sara pulled out her phone and began typing a quick text.

* * *

(Jack's POV)

Panting, doubled over with my hands on my knees, my father regards me with an emotionless stare.

"I," *breathes in deeply* "I did it father."

"Hmm, yes I saw… Do you know how utterly reckless that was? If you had been anyone else you would be lying dead now."

"Oh daddy, I didn't know you cared!"

He replied with a scowl before walking away. Chuckling I make my way over to the monitors to see the amount of damage I'd done. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"Oh father, I suggest striking now."

Turning away from the main monitor and control panel's, my father glared at me.

"Oh and tell me child, why should I do that?"

"Because I cut out their power supply for about forty seconds causing all their power to into remission, this means that it will take up too roughly two hours for their computers and weapon systems to reload."

My father grinned evilly at me before replying,

"See, thats why you're my daughter."

_...Wow… Did my dad just admit that I was his kid… I really did make him- BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_… The hell?..._

"What's going on!?"

"They have called for reinforcements, the rest of their little group are on their way."

Looking at my fathers triumphant face, I couldn't help but feel some what sorry for the hero's, it was when he turned his gaze on me that I began feeling nervous.

"I hope you have been paying attention to what I said earlier Jack, because your entrance is coming up soon… and then the War begins."

"... Yes Sir."._.. Oh Crap._

* * *

(Sara's POV)

Sara and her parents ran outside to have a look at what they were up against.

_Yep, Doom bots. Doom bots and other weaponized machines that Doom had made. This is gonna take awhile, I just hope the others get here soon._

"Sara, take the lot in the middle, see if you can try and get in the ship and shut it down, but be careful! Your mother has gone back inside to see if she and Ben can do anything to get the machines going, if not then they both will be out here."

Nodding my head I watch as my father takes off to the right to try and take out as many of the machines he can, however he seemed to have forgotten the lot on the 'left' side, _The others had __**better**__ get here soon!_

_._

To. Be. Continued.

* * *

A/N: Hey, so this is my first fantastic four story, I hope you guys liked it please R&R :)

P.S: I thought I'll right Sara's and Jack's description down here as I couldn't fit it in this chapter, so here they are:

Name: Sara Sue Richards

Age: 18

D.O.B: September 8 1995

Eye Colour: Hazel

Hair Colour: Dark Blonde

Height: 5'9

Name: Jack (Jacqueline) Victoria Von-Doom

Age: 17

D.O.B: March 15 1996

Eye Colour: Silver and electric blue ring on the outside

Hair Colour: Midnight Blue

Height: 5'7


End file.
